


Покоряясь снам

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Inception
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Иногда важно не то, кто сможет тебя приучить, а кому ты дашь себя приручить.





	Покоряясь снам

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Давным-давно мы написали ПВП-фик по фэндому "Начало", потом традиционно отвлеклись, а потом вообще про фик забыли. Да, мы можем. А когда публиковали черновики по некоторым фэндомам, вдруг наткнулись на неопубликованный текст. Честно предупреждаем - ПВП. Бессюжетное. И пэйринг, и события - потому что авторам так захотелось. Если любите что-то осмысленное - предупреждаем, текст, вероятно, не для вас.  
> 2: фамилию Сайто мы позаимствовали у играющего его актёра.

В этот раз Сайто оказался… неожиданно старым. Роберт не может сдержать дрожь, разглядывая иссеченное глубокими морщинами лицо – совсем еще недавно ухоженное и безупречно гладкое. И опускает взгляд, поняв, что Ватанабэ наблюдает за его реакцией:   
– Что, я больше не тот красавчик, каким ты меня запомнил?   
В вопросе нет никакого подтекста, однако уши Роберта предательски вспыхивают, и как-то неожиданно приходит ответ:   
– Вот лягу в кому, и ты тоже раз в десять лет будешь навещать мои иссохшие мощи.   
Сайто смеется, беря его за руку, и увлекает за собой. Мир вокруг изменился, подстроившись под японца, и Фишер узнает в деталях интерьера фрагменты фотографий из собранного СБ досье. Кажется, это его загородный дом под Киото – небольшой и аккуратный снаружи, но роскошно обставленный изнутри. Традиционно сдержанная обстановка компенсируется дороговизной материалов, а внешняя хрупкость стен – ненавязчивой вооруженной охраной.   
«Этот дом похож на Сайто», – думает Роберт, послушно усаживаясь на низкий, в классическом японском стиле, диванчик без спинки и подлокотников. То есть это даже не диван, но как называется эта мебель, вспомнить не удается.   
– Я не ожидал, что ты вообще еще раз вернешься, – честно говорит Сайто. – Сколько времени прошло… там?   
– Двое суток, – чуть краснеет Фишер и торопливо объясняет: – Я не мог прийти вчера, я…   
Блин, вот какого черта он оправдывается, будто провинился в чем-то? Отец тоже пытался избавить его от столь нелепой привычки.   
Палец с пожелтевшей сухой кожей прикасается к его губам.   
– Тсс… я вовсе не упрекаю тебя, – Сайто улыбается, искренне и мягко, и улыбка успокаивает. – Для меня все равно прошло… полторы жизни. Наверное. Уже не уверен. Но ведь прошлый раз… он был? Это не мои грезы, скажи?   
Фишер краснеет еще сильнее, и теперь Ватанабэ смеется. Наверное, отвечать уже не обязательно, да и не представляет Роберт, как отвечать на подобные вопросы. Но ведь они всего лишь спят и видят сон… верно ведь? Поколебавшись несколько секунд, он тянется вперед, ладонью не то опираясь, не то цепляясь за чужое плечо, и утыкается носом в морщинистую шею с крупными пигментными пятнами. Спустя два удара сердца его обнимают в ответ и утягивают вниз, на роскошный ковер с густым шелковистым ворсом – единственная не-японская деталь, замеченная Фишером.   
– Я так нужен тебе? – тихо спрашивает Сайто, но Роберт слышит. И кивает в ответ.   
Они молчат, пока Сайто мягко поглаживает его сквозь плотную ткань пиджака, и Фишер отчаянно пытается придумать, что сказать и сделать… чтобы не оттолкнуть и не оскорбить. Потому что плевать, как выясняется, ему на возраст Ватанабэ, и на его внешность, по сути, тоже. Потому что он согласен просто лежать в чужих объятиях, не претендуя ни на что большее. Потому что даже эти беззвучные поглаживания и старческое шумное дыхание умиротворяют его сильнее, чем что-либо из реального мира.   
– Я… когда в прошлый раз вернулся… будто месяц отдыхал, – наконец шепчет он. – И… не смейся… на некоторые проблемы в документах смотрю – твой голос слышу.   
– Боюсь даже предположить, что я о твоих проблемах тебе мог сказать, – усмехается старик знакомой моложавой улыбкой.   
– Что я фигней маюсь, – подтверждает Роберт. – Что надо сделать вот так, так и так, и все само разрешится. Если пнуть посильнее.   
Сайто смеется – беззвучно, и его ладонь наконец касается лица Роберта… робко замирает, и в наступившей тишине слышно, как колотятся их сердца. Фишер хочет попросить, чтобы тот не останавливался… и в то же время какой-то голос на краю подсознания насмешливо шепчет, что любвеобильный японец не мог полторы жизни хранить верность какому-то неуклюжему гайдзину, который даже уметь ничего толком не умеет. И что один разок развлечься – еще куда ни шло, но о постоянных отношениях… какие, к дьяволу, отношения раз в полторы жизни, и вообще – не в реальности?   
– Мне кажется, ты о чем-то не о том думаешь, – негромко замечает Ватанабэ. – Ты уверен, что я… тебе сейчас нужен? Такой?   
Наверное, в глазах Роберта он видит ответ, потому что тут же прикладывает палец к губам, останавливая рвущиеся наружу слова. Поднимается на ноги и мягко тянет Фишера к себе, и Роберт послушно идет с ним к неприметной лестнице, ведущей наверх, в жилые покои… и останавливается в полушаге от нее.   
– Значит, будто месяц отдыхал… и потом меня где попало слышал, – в старческом голосе слышится легкое лукавство. – И сейчас… настолько послушен… я не ожидал от вас такого, господин президент.   
– Хоть ты-то меня так не называй, – умоляюще просит Роберт. – Сам, между прочим, тоже президент.   
Сайто притягивает его к себе и целует – жарко и жадно, властно подавляя сопротивление, которого и не было. Потом отступает на шаг и спрашивает:   
– Может, тебе просто нравится подчиняться?   
– Вряд ли, – качает головой Фишер. – Обычно меня называли строптивой лошадкой.   
– Проверим?   
Роберт чуть пожимает плечом – ему, честно говоря, все равно. Что бы там ни воображал себе сейчас Ватанабэ – но его возраст, как выяснилось, ничуть не отпугнул, так что останавливаться Роберт не собирается. Да и в прошлый раз его в постель Сайто не силком укладывали.   
– Проверяй, – соглашается он, когда вдруг доходит, что Ватанабэ ждет полноценного ответа.   
Секундой позже в лоб Фишера упирается короткое дуло Sphinx, а в узких карих глазах любовника пляшут бесенята. Затем любовник разворачивает его от лестницы в сторону коридора и командует:   
– Иди.   
Скругленный квадрат ствола чуть холодит затылок, но страха нет – снотворного он же не пил. Только вот просыпаться не слишком охота – даже если не удается понять, какая муха укусила обычно обходительного японца.   
– Что с тобой, Сайто? – осторожно спрашивает он, покорно двигаясь по коридору. Возле дальней стены стоят двое вооруженных соотечественников Ватанабэ, и оба с легким изумлением глядят на них обоих.   
– Откройте люк, – командует им японец. – Спускайся.   
Спускаться легко – лестница вполне удобна, а ступени достаточно широки. Только вот недоумение не исчезает.   
Вслед за этой лестницей находится еще одна, и еще. В реальности под Киото такой подвал не оборудовать – но это же сон, напоминает Фишер сам себе. Лестничный пролет заканчивается слабо освещенным квадратом небольшой каменной клетушки. Стены здесь сложены из грубо отесанного серого камня, и между щелей поблескивают капли воды. Здесь холодно, и даже в костюме Фишера начинает знобить. Очередная пара охранников неплохо скрывает эмоции при их появлении.   
– Свободны, – сообщает им Сайто, и оба беззвучно поднимаются по мягкому дереву лестницы. Тяжелая крышка люка с легким стуком отрезает их от пути назад. – Раздевайся.   
– Здесь? – изумляется Роберт.   
Ватанабэ легко обходит его, держа пистолет в вытянутой руке, и, прежде чем Фишер успевает переспросить, что случилось, квадратный ствол втискивается ему между зубов.   
– Я сказал – раздевайся, – Сайто довольно сильно вдавливает стволом в рот, и Роберт пытается отступить… пока спина не упирается в твердый камень. – Давай, живее.   
Он не позволяет вытолкнуть пистолет изо рта, и Роберт с пылающим от унижения лицом высвобождается из дорогого пиджака из итальянского шелка, выпускает его на пол, нащупывает булавку галстука, непослушными пальцами развязывает скользкий узел. Сайто протягивает руку и вытаскивает галстук из пальцев, кивает – продолжай, мол. Маленькие пуговицы неохотно проскальзывают в тесные петли, и рубашку приходится ронять примерно туда же, вниз. Ремень Сайто милостиво забирает себе, и в голову приходят разные нехорошие подозрения. Чтобы снять туфли и носки, приходится чуть присесть – Ватанабэ вновь не дает избавиться от железного ствола во рту, лишь чуть отпускает руку, но из-за этого голову приходится запрокидывать, беспомощно открывая обнаженное горло. Вылезая из штанин – все так же полуприсев – Фишер чувствует себя акробатом. Шероховатый влажный камень чуть царапает нежную кожу ступней. Впрочем, пемза в педикюрном салоне гораздо грубее.   
– Молодец, – говорит Ватанабэ и протягивает галстук. – Завяжи себе глаза.   
Мысль отказаться даже в голову не приходит. Лишившись зрения, Фишер гораздо острее начинает воспринимать окружающее. Холодный камень обжигает лопатки, когда давление на рот вынуждает совсем уж вжаться в стену, челюсть немного ноет от усталости, твердые пальцы стискивают и перекатывают горошину соска, а потом выкручивают ее до боли – и это отдается тяжестью в паху. Второй сосок теребят дольше, и Роберт дрожит, не в силах ни возмутиться, ни закричать. Впрочем, попробуй тут повозмущайся, когда тебе так эффективно заткнули рот.   
– Послушный мальчик, – довольным голосом сообщает ему Сайто и убирает наконец оружие, давая отдых уставшей челюсти.   
Властная рука сжимает плечо – обнаженная и отчего-то взмокшая кожа остро чувствует сухость пальцев и царапающий металл кольца. Сайто зачем-то повернул перстень камнем вниз? Додумать мысль Роберт не успевает – его подталкивают вперед и ведут по холодному камню куда-то вглубь. Легкие сквозняки скользят по ногам, посылая мурашки по телу, но страха нет.   
Зато есть неуместное в такой ситуации возбуждение – которое и не скрыть никак.   
В какой-то момент чужая ладонь чуть сжимает плечо, останавливая, и в ту же секунду бедра натыкаются на жёсткую перекладину. Прохладный металл упирается в копчик и скользит вверх по позвоночнику, вынуждая наклониться вперед. Руки инстинктивно вытягиваются, пытаясь нащупать… хоть что-нибудь. Сайто подталкивает локоть, помогая найти другую перекладину, а чуть позже на запястьях защелкиваются наручники. Обутая в кожаную туфлю нога несильно пинает по босой ступне, вынуждая раздвинуть ноги, и Фишер ничуть не удивляется, когда лодыжки тоже обхватывает металл. Это сон, здесь можно все, хотя от мысли, что это могла бы быть реальность, член окончательно твердеет и прижимается к животу. Сайто смеется где-то за его спиной и повторяет:   
– Послушный мальчик… тебе все-таки нравится подчиняться?   
Роберт нервно вздрагивает и мотает головой:   
– Нет.   
Холодное дуло скользит по позвоночнику назад, замирает у ямки над ягодицами, а потом движется дальше – упираясь между ног в мошонку и чуть толкаясь вперед. Вот теперь приходит испуг, и Фишер дергается, сообразив, что последует дальше. Анус сжимается, ощутив чужеродное давление, но твердый ствол неуклонно преодолевает слабое сопротивление плоти. В реальности у большинства пистолетов над стволом есть крепления – для прицела и для глушителя, но это сон, и Роберт отчетливо помнит, что несколько минут назад этот ствол был у него во рту абсолютно гладким. Только вот форма у Sphinx – почти квадратная…   
Мышцы отчаянно протестуют против такого вторжения, бедра дрожат от напряжения, но ничего поделать не удается. Японец не торопится, но с каждой секундой оружие все глубже проникает внутрь – почти насухо. Вряд ли на металле осталось много его слюны, но ствол гладкий сам по себе… это облегчает проникновение. Несмотря на всю дикость происходящего, желание никуда не пропадает, и когда пистолет, войдя до упора, начинает медленное движение назад, Роберт выгибается всем телом, не в силах сдержать жалобный стон. Он бы и назад подался, но оковы сильно ограничивают в возможностях.   
Сайто размеренно трахает его пистолетом – или, скорее, растягивает, соображает Фишер, когда ствол, вновь погрузившись целиком, начинает поворачиваться внутри. Это уже больно, но терпеть можно – тем более что на жалобы Ватанабэ лишь усмехается. Волны боли контролируют желание – остужая его, не позволяя достичь градуса взрыва, не давая раствориться в белоснежном огне и в то же время маня куда-то вдаль ослепляющей звездой. Когда оружие выходит целиком, Роберт даже слабо протестует.   
– Тебе же было больно? – смеется Сайто за спиной. – Понравилось?   
Фишер не отвечает, но чувствует, как смущение окрашивает шею, уши… плечи… Сайто вновь смеется, и только сейчас приходит в голову мысль – а пистолет хотя бы на предохранителе стоял?   
Мужчина за его спиной чуть теребит выставленную напоказ задницу, делает шаг назад, а потом на обнаженную кожу обрушивает свистящий удар.   
– Нет! – дергается Роберт, кусая губы, и бессвязно начинает просить остановиться. Не верит, что это подействует, но вновь и вновь дергается, выворачивая кисти рук из стального капкана, всхлипывает и дергается вновь.   
Не сразу удается осознать, что ничего не продолжается, что Сайто просто держит его руки, не позволяя причинить себе слишком уж сильных повреждений, и что-то шепчет, будто успокаивая взбрыкнувшего скакуна. Осторожные губы касаются его спины, напряженных плеч, дрожащих рук, чужие ладони скользят по бокам, по животу, и все это воспринимается медленно и очень фрагментарно.   
– Слишком больно? – наконец удается разобрать мягкий, обволакивающий шепот.   
Несколько мгновений мозг не находит ответа. Сказать, что это было невыносимо больно, Роберт не может. Но… это просто невыносимо.   
– Нет, – в очередной раз отчаянно выдыхает он, и Сайто каким-то чудом понимает, что это не ответ, а запрет.   
– Хорошо, хорошо, – осторожные губы вновь сцеловывают влажные дорожки с его спины, и тело понемногу расслабляется, доверяясь нежным ласкам.   
– С… снимите повязку, – тихо просит Фишер, заранее готовясь к отказу.   
– Уже на «вы», малыш? – в голосе любовника звучит смех, и в то же мгновение галстук спадает с лица и исчезает из поля зрения. – А вот этого точно не надо. Мы же всего лишь проверяем, можно ли тебя приручить, помнишь?   
Это всего лишь игра, напоминает Фишер себе. И вообще всего лишь сон. И слишком дикая боль может выдернуть отсюда… может, он поэтому так испугался? Или и впрямь быть выпоротым собственным ремнем – это нечто, что не хочется терпеть даже от любовника.   
– Мы… играем, – согласно кивает Роберт, опуская голову. – Но… ремень… не надо.   
– Это я уже понял. А… не ремень? Если я отшлепаю тебя ладонью? Разрешишь?   
Фишер слабо разбирается в таких вот… интимных играх, но подозревает, что обычно такие вопросы не задают… как в этих играх зовут пассивного участника? Или все-таки задают?   
– Я не знаю, – тихо шепчет он, облизывая искусанные губы.   
– Попробуем? – предлагает Сайто. – Я шлепну тебя… скажем, десять раз. Можешь не сдерживаться и кричать, я не остановлюсь. А вот потом спрошу – согласен ли ты продолжать. И нравится ли тебе это вообще. Согласен?   
С чего это должно нравиться, Роберт не понимает, но если Ватанабэ этого хочет… почему бы не попробовать. Десять шлепков ладонью… это звучит совсем не страшно. А он не ребенок, в конце концов.   
– Согласен.   
Первый удар обрушивается сразу и резко – и Роберт дергается вперед, насколько удается. Рука у Сайто тяжелая, и правая ягодица тут же вспыхивает огнем.   
– Считай, – приказывает японец, и Роберт подчиняется.   
На восьмом он сбивается, и Ватанабэ мягко проводит по спине, подсказывая нужную цифру. И, тихо поглаживая, ждет его кивка… осталось всего «девять» и «десять», но Роберт нервно переступает с ноги на ногу, не решаясь продолжить. И, только выдохнув: «Продолжай», сознает, что ни разу не протестовал, и что его тело имеет собственное мнение о происходящем.   
– Ну как… терпимо? – интересуется Ватанабэ и чуть слышно присаживается на корточки где-то за спиной, нежно дует на пылающие ягодицы… а потом кладет сверху ладони, и Роберт разве что не визжит от простого прикосновения.   
Обычная ласка превращается во что-то невыносимо острое, яркое, пугающее… он выгибается всем телом, всхлипывает, зажмуриваясь от выступивших на глазах слез… карнавал ощущений захватывает, и прямо сейчас он бы не смог сказать, чего хочет.  
– Ну так как… продолжим? – вечность спустя спрашивают его.   
Он готов закричать «нет», но отчего-то кивает. И вновь кусает губу – назад отступать уже как-то нелепо, а уверенности, что выдержит еще десять шлепков, у него нет. Сайто вновь поглаживает горящую кожу, чуть сильнее массирует ягодицы, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Фишер вновь выгнулся, подставляя задницу под прикосновения. Раздразненному телу таких ласк уже мало, но как просить о большем – Роберт не знает. Тем более он не уверен, что в возрасте нынешнего Сайто мужчина вообще… физически способен на большее. Когда он убирает руки, горящее тело острее ощущает влажный холод воздуха, и это вновь заставляет стонать.   
Японец отступает от него на несколько шагов, и Фишер нервно оглядывается, ища его взглядом. В этом подвале, залитом тусклым грязным светом, у самой стены есть небольшой шкаф, и Ватанабэ сейчас ищет там что-то… наверное – находит, потому как возвращается он, сжимая что-то в руках. Чуть позже между ягодиц скользит смазанный чем-то холодным палец… будто кубиком льда провел. Кажется, Сайто нравятся его стоны… Роберт не сдерживает себя, поскуливая, когда прохладный палец кружит над колечком уже чуть разработанного ануса, смазывая края. И даже не слишком удивляется, когда ко входу прижимается упругий пластик фаллоимитатора. Искусственный фаллос вторгается не глубоко, но основание, растянувшее сфинктер, достаточно широкое – не привыкшее к такому тело протестует. И не вытолкнуть – головка игрушки была еще крупнее, почти причинив боль при вторжении. Ягодицы нервно сжимаются, обнимая массивный шар стопора.   
– Считай, – вновь приказывает Сайто, и Роберт с трудом вспоминает, что абсолютно забыл о продолжении экзекуции.   
Сейчас шлепки куда деликатнее, но зато от каждого шлепка мышцы ануса и ягодиц буквально массируют собственный кишечник воткнутой игрушкой. Тело кидает между ощущениями жара и холода, боли и острого удовольствия, и на глаза вновь наворачиваются слезы, а губы жалобно о чем-то просят, машинально отсчитывая удары. Ощущений мало и много одновременно – оставленные без внимания соски ноют, член истекает смазкой, кожа хочет чувствовать скольжение чужой кожи, и ничего этого нет… только ледяной воздух, только шлейфы сквозняков, только легкий шепот «все-все-все, расслабься».   
– Не могу, – всхлипывает Роберт, но опять покорно выгибается, когда чужая ладонь, не задевая ягодиц, надавливает на поясницу.   
Растянувшая его игрушка неохотно покидает напряженное тело – мозг еще фиксирует, что если расслабиться, то будет легче, но расслабиться удается, лишь когда анус нормально сжимается. А потом к разгоряченной коже прижимается чужая пульсирующая плоть, и Фишер со стоном сам толкается назад, натягиваясь на возбужденный член. Сайто входит в него одним плавным движением, и горящих ягодиц касаются обтянутые шелковистой тканью бедра – он даже брюки не снял, оказывается. Несколько секунд передышки – нежные пальцы массируют затекшие плечи, а бедра чуть покачиваются, посылая волны алого огня по коже и волны белого огня изнутри. Отчаянный крик – когда сильные руки сжимают бедра, а горячая плоть плавно движется назад. Беспомощный стон – когда сжалившийся над ним Сайто наконец обхватывает его член одной рукой, а другой стискивает сосок. Жалобные всхлипы – когда чужие бедра вновь, сильно и жестко, ударяются об его измученную задницу, а твердый член бьет в самую чувствительную точку внутри тела. А затем это все свивается в разномастную круговерть, которая ослепляет яркими вспышками, и он сам становится одним из огней, пульсирующих в такт дикому танцу мышц вокруг чужого тела. Звезды вокруг сияют все ярче и ярче, но опытный любовник удерживает его на самом краю, пока сам не рычит, уже не сдерживаясь врываясь внутрь, и в какой-то момент наслаждение попадает в резонанс с болью – и разрывает сознание на мельчайшие осколки. 

В себя он приходит лежащим на каменном полу и тихо стонет – задница горит куда слабее, но достаточно отчетливо. Спину вновь покрывают поцелуями, а потом аккуратно перекатывают на бок – теперь поцелуи достаются щекам, глазам, подбородку. Сайто, не прекращая целовать все, что попадется под губы, медленно скользит вниз, ласкает горошины сосков, он нежен и мягок, и все-таки телу досталось слишком много – сейчас любого неосторожного движения, кажется, будет достаточно для того, чтобы кричать от боли.   
Горячие губы добираются до вялой плоти, ловкий язык успешно дразнит, пробуждая желание, умелые пальцы скользят по сверхчувствительной плоти, ни разу не разбудив боль. Роберт пытается сказать, что этого не нужно, – но не в силах оттолкнуть любовника, когда влажный рот обхватывает головку, втягивает глубже… и еще … член твердеет уже полностью, а Сайто не останавливается, все глубже принимая его в себя… до горла… в горло. Сам Роберт на такое способен не был, и огонек ревности больно кусает сердце. Два пальца вторгаются в растянутый анус, нащупывают простату, и несколько минут он умирает от наслаждения – мечтая, чтобы это все длилось и длилось, и чтобы наконец прекратилось – тоже.   
И в тот миг, когда наслаждение становится нестерпимым, Сайто чуть мурлычет, вновь приняв член до предела, и не позволяет отдернуться, глотая семя Фишера, одновременно лаская изнутри.   
На этот раз наслаждение не столь острое – по крайней мере, Роберт отчетливо ощущает все, что с ним делают. Шероховатый камень остужает пылающую щеку, когда Ватанабэ вновь переворачивает его на живот, и нет сил даже запротестовать, когда измученные ягодицы вновь раздвигаются – пусть даже столь же нежно и аккуратно. А потом чужой язык касается отверстия входа, ласкает, слизывая подсохшую сперму, чуть ныряет внутрь, дразнит там.   
– Сайто, я… больше не… не смогу, – слабо шепчет Фишер.   
– Это я думал, что не смогу, глупый, – в голосе японца нескрываемое довольство. – Я даже мечтать не мог, что привлеку тебя… даже в таком вот виде. И ты не представляешь, когда я в последний раз вообще возбуждался… тем более – так, как сегодня. Мне кажется, если выпущу тебя из рук – ты растаешь, как призрак.   
Слов не находится. Особенно с осознанием того, что рано или поздно – растает. Даже если не выпускать из рук. Полторы жизни… или больше. Это очень трудно считать.   
– Сколько у нас времени? – наконец обрывает тишину Ватанабэ.   
Прямо сейчас Роберт не слишком способен даже полностью назвать свое имя.   
– Не помню, – фыркает он, ощущая, как чужие пальцы вырисовывают узоры на его спине. – Но все, что есть, – твое.   
Сайто бесшумно поднимается с пола и приносит одежду, брошенную ими у входа. Помогает встать на ноги – бедра дрожат, ягодицы горят, анус саднит. И все это заставляет вытянуть руки над головой и выгнуться в струну, потягиваясь, ощущая приятное напряжение в каждой мышце. В голове начинают привычно щелкать варианты решения оставшихся в реальности проблем – будто дикий трах в подвале снес какие-то барьеры в сознании. В самом деле, чего бояться президенту Фишер Морроу после того, как его выебали пистолетом, отшлепали и оттрахали при этом?   
Жаждущий взгляд Сайто осознается им не сразу, и Роберт вновь заливается краской – хотя после всего, что он позволил тут с собой сделать, да еще и с энтузиазмом принимал все проделанное, смущаться уже явно поздно. Чужая ладонь деликатно касается спины, чуть поглаживает поясницу, смещается вверх, к лопаткам, – будто Ватанабэ не желает воздействовать на решение Фишера.   
– Если я сейчас втисну в тебя пробку, – жарко шепчут самые дорогие на свете губы, – ты сможешь подняться наверх?   
Роберт не сразу понимает, о какой пробке речь, а потом обнаруживает, что есть еще, оказывается, не изведанные им степени смущения. И сам собой рождается ответ:   
– Не уверен, что я и… без пробки смогу подняться.   
Его смущение абсолютно правильно принимают как согласие, и Сайто властно разворачивает его лицом к стене. Роберт выгибается со стоном – кажется, в него втиснули ту же самую игрушку, крупную и тяжелую, только теперь почти без смазки. Анус, конечно, размягчен, но оставшейся после ласк слюны слишком мало.   
Кишечник саднит, и Фишер без сил позволяет развернуть себя спиной к стене, покорно переставляет ноги, когда Сайто помогает натянуть – или, скорее, натягивает на него – белье, брюки, носки, туфли. Чтобы надеть рубашку, от стены приходится отлипать – и кое-как держаться на ставших ватными ногах, пока любовник властно разминает ноющие бедра, заправляя рубашку в брюки. Пиджак достаточно длинен, чтобы скрыть задницу, – и это радует, потому как постоянно кажется, что стопор анальной пробки должен быть заметен сквозь ткань брюк.   
– Пойдем, – зовет Сайто и обнимает, увлекая к лестнице. – Не бойся, если ты упадешь – то в кровать я отнесу тебя на руках.


End file.
